


Until the end of time

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Alternate ending to Season 5 Episode The Gift. He's always going to save her.





	Until the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Until the end of time  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Alternate ending to Season 5 Episode The Gift. He's always going to save her.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 10 for the phrase 'Until the end of time' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Buffy ran towards the end of the tower but before she could jump Spike’s arms plucked her from the edge and held her tight.

“No, Spike. Let me go. I have to do this.” She wiggled in his arms, fighting to get free. “I’m the only one who can close it.”

“Even if that were true, it’s not going to happen. We’ll figure out another way.”

Buffy snuggled into his arms. “You plan on always being there to save me?”

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and whispered against her hair, “Until the end of time.”


End file.
